


The Drama of a Battle

by DrGairyuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: British Comedy, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gallows Humor, Hilarious, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Humorous Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Random & Short, Randomness, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Short, Short One Shot, Snark, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Why do drama often happened on battlefields?
Kudos: 7





	The Drama of a Battle

"Towa. Moroha."

"Hmm?"

Towa and Moroha, after the trio were taking a rest laying on the green grasses underneath the shade of a tree on top of a hill, opened only one eye lazily to see Setsuna was looking and staring in silence. "There's a battle going on at the bottom of the hill."

Towa and Moroha then moved their opened eyes down to look at the bottom of the hill...

There was a battle, going on. A epic battle, raging on at the foot of the hill, taking place at the bottom of the hill. Where soldiers from two different sides fought against each other. With bloodthirsty glee and furious rage at shedding the bloods of their enemies in the zealousness of their intents. It was a bloody battle. Countless of bloods being shedded and spilled from both sides. It was brother vs brother. Kin against kin. Girls getting gayer for girls. And Rinne having getting some good amount of money to pay some of the debts that was made by both his grandmother whose a fully-blooded Shinigami on his father's side and said father whom he hate with his gut...

AKA The infamously needless drama of the Inuyasha fandom that the fandom is infamous for and is rather also notorious, especially with its shipping wars.

Towa and Moroha just looked blanky at this in silence for a moment before Moroha then made only one response to this.

"...Huh."

"Is one of our parents are currently involved and in the crossfire in any of this, Setsuna?"

"No-"

Towa then closed her eyes and lay her head back down. "Then it's not our problem."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was based one of Artistefish's reblogs that I saw on Tumblr. And also, it was inspired one of the scene in Thomas Abridged.


End file.
